


Blue

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Shyness, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those were the color of his eyes-a vibrant and lively shade of blue. It's all she could notice, and she would always mentally scold herself daily for not paying attention. It's all his fault her grade was dropping in class. Totally all his fault, and no one else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Blue.

Those were the color of his eyes-a vibrant and lively shade of blue. It's all she could notice, and she would always mentally scold herself daily for not paying attention. It's all his fault her grade was dropping in class. Totally all his fault, and no one else's.

She sighed, tearing her own eyes away momentarily to dig through her backpack. Rose Lalonde, you need to get your act together. The college you're trying to get into accepts nothing less than the very best.

AP Psychology was an alright class, she supposed. Sure, it was necessary, but it was nothing short of just being  _okay_. There were no other benefits this class had, other than the fact that John Egbert was in it. So was her brother, Dave, but he's only here when he wants to be.

The professor started speaking, and she could already feel the life being sucked out of her. Be careful! After five minutes, your pupils will start to dilate. At minute ten, drool shall pour forth from your mouth. And at the fifteen minute mark, students were known to slip past the point of no return-napping in class. She was strong-she would get through this.

She peered up at Dave. He had actually decided to come to class today, thankfully. He gave her a wave, then pointed to his own cell phone on his desk. Rose squinted at him, then checked her cell phone. What was he up to?

**TG: yo rose**

**TG: could you be any more obvious right now**

A curl of her lip. What the hell did that mean? Reply, incoming.

**TT: What on earth are you talking about?**

She put her phone back down, jotting some notes on her looseleaf paper. Blah blah blah, the brain. Blah blah blah, mental processes. A reply from Dave.

**TG: youre gonna burn a hole through egberts head with your staring**

**TG: like omg**

**TG: im surprised he hasnt filed a restraining order or something**

**TG: absolutely uncanny**

**TT: Are you watching me watch John?**

**TG: haha yeah i guess**

**TG: its like watchception**

**TG: only not really because thats fucking retarded**

**TG: why do people do that rose**

**TG: its like when theres chocolate inside of chocolate people say**

**TG: oh look its chocolateception**

**TG: news flash**

**TG: no it fucking isnt**

**TG: the movie is called inception not dreamception**

**TG: you know what i mean?**

**TT: I hadn't realized you felt so heated about this.**

**TG: movies are serious business rose**

**TG: thats why im here**

**TG: im gonna just make movies that are awesome and have awesome names**

**TG: maybe name a movie something along the lines of fuckin i dont know**

**TG: dreamception**

**TG: so that when people exit theaters theyre gonna be using dumb phrases for everything**

**TT: How do you even type so fast?**

**TT: Your keystroke ability is marvelous.**

**TT: Such fine work, as always.**

**TG: are you saying ive got nice hands rose**

"Miss Lalonde," said the professor, "Please pay attention."

"Apologies," said Rose, putting her phone back down, "I was checking my electronic notes."

"Well then cross-check them with your handwritten ones," he quipped, turning back to write on the board. John actually paid attention to Rose this time, giving her a little smile. She smiled back, and if this were a fanfiction, maybe it was truly meant to be.

**TG: haha nice**

* * *

 

After class had ended, Rose had went to her locker to get her things for the next one. She briefly thought on just what she should do about her high school crush. She had two classes with John-the AP Psychology one that had just passed, and Calculus. The bane of Rose's existence.

It mattered not. She had no intention of paying attention in class this time. She'd be working on her story, or pestering Dave or something. And speak of the devil.

"Yo Rose," said Dave, approaching her at her locker. "Are you trying to say I masturbate a lot?" Rose smirked.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

"That's what you meant, isn't it?" he asked. "When you said I type fast? And the keystroke thing?"

She laughed. "Are you trying to psychoanalyze  _yourself_?"

"Hey, don't give me that," he said defensively. "I'll have you know that Harley and I have gone all the way."

"Oh goodness!" she said. "All the way? Stay right where you are, Dave, I've got an award or two lying around here somewhere." She went back to rummaging in her locker for the sake of humor. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "What are you going to do about Egbert?" Rose was once again reminded of John. His innocent demeanor, his bright blue eyes, his idiotic ghostbusters themed backpack…

"What do you think I'm going to do?" asked Rose. "I must conduct a field study. Observe the cute boy in his natural habitat."

"So what," said Dave, "Are you gonna like, follow him to his house or something?"

"No, that would be illegal."

"Since when do you care about authority?"

"Since when have you been so defensive about masturbation?"

"Alright fair enough," he said. "But seriously, you should just ask him out already. I don't get why you're making things so needlessly complicated."

"I need to examine him more," said Rose. "Pick his brains, get to know him, see what he likes and doesn't like."

"Please don't treat this like a science experiment?" Dave sighed. "That's how shit gets fucked."

"We're discussing excrement now?" asked Rose, shutting her locker and putting her backpack on. "I have everything under control, Dave. You worry too much."

"More like not enough," said Dave. "Quit stalling and hop on John's dick."

Rose raised an eyebrow at that. "You're being more crass than usual today."

"Rough night."

They made their way to Calculus, sitting next to each other this time. Mister Captor didn't care where you sat, so long as you got the work done. Which Rose never did, but hey, what can you do? Half an hour into class, and no sign of Egbert. This worried Rose more than it should have. Where had he gone? He's not one to miss Calculus.

Finally John had entered the classroom, receiving a few glances as he sat down. Quite the late entrance. Once again Rose kept her eyes on him even as he sat down, until John had returned her glance. Another smile from him, and this time, feeling daring, Rose waved.

He waved back, giving a toothy grin. Rose's heart was aflutter. They should get married or something. Clearly that's how it works. Calculus ended with nothing particularly eventful occurring, though Dave nudged Rose to grab her attention as she was putting her books away. She raised a brow and glanced at Dave. "What is it now?"

"Check it," he said. "I'm about to show you how to flirt."

"Oh, oh no," said Rose, "No, do  _not_  do anything to him." But it was too late. Dave was en route to John Egbert, adjusting his sunglasses as he walked up to the boy. Rose could only look on in horror as Dave spoke.

"Yo," he said. "Sup John."

"Hey Dave, what's up?" asked John.

"There's something wrong with my cell phone," he said. "It doesn't have your number in it."

John's eyes widened, and he blushed. "I… Um, what?" Rose's life flashed before her eyes. Then Dave turned to Rose suddenly and blurted out.

"See? You should use a line like that!"

"DAVE I SWEAR TO GOD," she yelled, balling her hands into fists. She was going to knock Dave right back to their house. She chanced a look at John, who merely blushed and waved at Rose again.

"Uhhhh…" uttered John. Nothing more, nothing less.

"But seriously," said Dave. "My sister has the hots for you, dude. Give her the D. The digits. You feel me?" John blushed intensely, and Rose was seething with anger. "Yeah man, just do it. Hurry up, this deal won't last long."

"You need to leave," said Mister Captor. "All of you. My next class should be coming in soon."

Dave laughed and stepped out into the hall. "C'mon Rose, hurry up!" She grumbled with annoyance, stepping out at the same time as John did. They bumped into each other suddenly, causing Rose to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and for John to stammer. "Oh, m-my bad," he said, face still flush red. "I uh… sorry…"

"No, it's my fault," said Rose. "Please, I should be the one to apologize! Are you-"

"I'm fine, heh," he said. "I'm uh… I'm fine. I'm good."

"You're good?"

"I'm good!"

"That's… good! Very good."

"Jump on his DICK," yelled Dave.

"DAVE I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I've gotta meet up with Harles," said Dave, staying behind. "So I'll catch you two lovebirds around at another time, alright?"

"Dave  _oh my god_  I will  _slap_  you." Rose gritted her teeth, as Dave walked away laughing, leaving her with John.

"He's uh, fun," said John. Rose scoffed.

"That's one word for him. I like to use the word  _nuisance_. Or  _irritant_."

"Pain in the ass?" asked John.

"Exactly!" she said. John laughed.

"So…" he trailed off, unsure what exactly to say, "Do you want to, uh…"

"Yes," said Rose suddenly, without thinking.

"...swap phone numbers?" he asked. She nodded again, smiling, so that was what they did. Exchanging numbers with John, she felt as though her heart would leap from her chest and slap her for being so stupidly nervous and losing her composure. Though what's done is done, she thought. Time to keep pressing on.

"So, what class do you have next?" asked Rose.

"I have lunch now," he said. "How about you?"

"Me too," she blurted out, amused by the serendipity of the situation. John smiled at her again with his wondrous smile-his blue eyes alight.

"That's cool. Do you want to-"

"Yeah." John raised an eyebrow at that. Rose caught herself.

"...Am I being too eager?"

"Nah, it's… it's cute!" he said, blushing a bit. "Ha, yeah…"

 _Fuck yeah._  "Good. Good!" She smiled. "So… the cafeteria? Are we heading…"

"Yeah. I mean, sure?" he asked. "Yeah, we can go there."

"Okay. Yeah." Yeah. "Alright… let's go…!" Keep it together, Rose.

"So that stuff that Dave said was true," said John, biting into a sandwich. "You uh… like me?"

She nodded, face flush with embarrassment. "I'm going to kill him when I get home. You'll see me on the Channel 14 news."

"Hey, it's fine!" said John. "He's kind of funny."

"Yeah, funny-looking." John laughed.

"You know, I like you too, Rose…" he said. "I always catch you staring at me, and for the longest time I thought you HATED me or something? I don't know, you looked really upset sometimes!"

"Apologies for that," she said, "I suppose it is because I was upset about Dave, or perhaps I was upset because I have yet to get your phone number. But this has now been rectified." John grinned.

"I love how you talk," he admitted.

Rose blushed softly. "Well then, since it is finally confirmed that we enjoy each other's company, perhaps you and I ought to do something about that." She received another text from Dave, but she was in no mood to check it.

"You mean like… a date?" he asked. Here comes the nervousness. "We can go to the movies or something like that!" Rose smiled softly at him.

"Yes, I am all for that," she said. "Perhaps you can pick me up? I can text you my address."

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically. "Alright, then! I'll go look for some cool movies we could watch."

"A grand idea," she said, finishing up her lunch. This was already shaping up to be an amazing day for Rose Lalonde. She chanced a peek at Dave's message.

**TG: your ass**

**TG: his dick**

**TG: its written in the stars**

Of course.


End file.
